


Quite a day

by kiwialicat



Series: Quite a day [1]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Celebrations, M/M, Old School, Smut, pup's amazing year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwialicat/pseuds/kiwialicat
Summary: “You know, today, when we were walking off and you hugged me…your head ended up on my shoulder and for a second there…”Written in celebration of Pup’s triple century at the SCG in 2012.





	Quite a day

**Author's Note:**

> More old stuff, re-posted. This is the first of two in a series.

For about the third time since getting out of the lift I contemplate turning around and getting the hell out of here.

I can feel the sweat gathering on my skin, under my freshly donned polo shirt, even after a hot shower and two ice baths.

My weary body slumps against the door frame as my free hand raises slowly.  I pause again, about to knock and announce my presence.  The plastic bag rustles against my leg and the glass inside it clinks lightly.  I wonder if he’s even here, or awake.

My knock sounds like a drum in my ears and I glance around nervously, half-expecting one of my team member’s heads to appear around a neighbouring door.  It feels like ten minutes, not ten seconds,  and I’m just about to walk away as the door opens without warning and a wash of relief floods through me.

I meet the eyes of my batting partner and smile, despite my nerves.

“Pup?” he looks confused, before smiling as well.

He’s wearing shorts, a tee and bare feet.  It looks like he’s just showered.  I can see the moisture glinting in his hair and a towel dangles from one hand.

“I figured you’d either be celebrating with your folks, or tucked up in bed by now,” he pauses, “seeing you’re not, why don’t you come in.”

“Thanks, I um…was, for a bit.” I follow him in, pushing the door shut behind me, “but I wanted to come by and see you.”

Huss stops, turning and pausing slightly as his towel rises to his neck.

“Yeah?” The smile is infectious.  I have to look away under the intensity of it. “Grab a seat, mate.”

I remember what I’ve brought with me and suddenly feel incredibly awkward.

“I brought something for us to drink.  Kind of thought today was worth celebrating.”

Huss drops his eyes to the bag in my hand as I raise it up slightly.  His brow lifts.

“Yeah?” I reach down and pull out the freshly chilled bottle of champagne.

“Wow…and there I didn’t think you were a drinker,” He reaches for the bottle and I hand it over, “the good stuff too.  I’ll get this opened then.  Probably have to drink out of mugs though sorry.”

His back is turned as I reach down and pull out the flutes I borrowed from Mum and Dad’s an hour earlier.

I watch him walk to the small kitchen area, my eyes lingering on his broad shoulders before skating down the length of his body and appreciating his bare legs.

“I’ve got that covered.” I wander over just as Huss dramatically pulls the top off the bottle, jumping back as the bubbly flowing liquid spills out of the bottle and onto the tiled floor.

We both grin like idiots as he holds the bottle out, trying to avoid being drenched in the sticky liquid.

He spots the glasses as I put them on the counter nearby, “nah, we don’t need those.”

Slightly surprised, I watch him upend the bottle and bring it to his lips, swallowing quickly as he takes a large drink.

I watch his throat muscles work, and realise I can smell him. It’s a fresh smell of soap and something else I can’t quite place.

It feels like an eternity that I stand there watching before he eventually lowers the bottle, making a satisfied sound and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yeah, that’s the good stuff alright.” He looks at me, clearly thinking something. “Mate, I’m a rude bugger.  We’re supposed to be toasting your success.”

He holds the bottle out in my direction and I contemplate taking it and pouring some into a glass.

I shake my head, a small smile playing on my lips as I bring the bottle up to my mouth slowly.

“I was more thinking team success.” I somehow misjudge the weight of the bottle and the pressure of the liquid and feel it spilling out over my lips and chin and down my front, onto my shirt.

I step back pulling the bottle away and bursting into laughter at the same time Huss does.

“Been hitting it already Pup?” he asks in amusement.

I can feel the cool liquid seeping into the cotton of my shirt and hitting my skin but I smile in spite of myself, feeling like the tension’s been broken.  I shake my head, glancing at the bottle again.

“You know I’m not a drinker.” I lift the bottle again, attempting to take another drink, and this time being a lot more successful.

The liquid fizzes and warms my throat as I swallow and lower the bottle.

“Cheers Michael.  Here’s to 300 tomorrow,” Huss supplies.

I smile, seeing the glint in his eye.  I decide this will work better if I do pour a drink each, so I reach for one of the glasses, filling it up as much as I can before handing it to my teammate.  I fill the other glass, and raise it in the air.

“Cheers.  To us!”

The words are out before it registers how wrong they probably sound, but Huss doesn’t seem to think anything of it, instead his gaze meets mine and he grins like a crocodile.

Something bring his eyes lower, and I remember my shirt.  He gestures with his half-full glass. 

“You wanna take that off?”

I shift, slightly uncomfortably.  He looks back at my face.

“I mean…it must feel gross.  I can lend you something if you want.”

My mouth opens, but before I can form the words to tell him it’s okay, I’m not that uncomfortable, he’s heading for his bedroom, returning half a minute later with a white t-shirt in one hand and grabbing at his recently used towel, tossing them both on the counter as he picks up his glass again.

“There you go.”

I feel his eyes on me expectantly.  I try and remember why the hell I came here in the first place.  I pick up the folded shirt, letting it fall open.  Just a plain white Adidas tee. I toss it back on the counter, putting my glass down, feeling suddenly self-conscious and aware of how quiet the room is.

It’s not like my team mates haven’t seen me naked, many times.  This is different though.  There’s only the two of us, and as soon as I take my shirt off, he’ll be looking at me.  Of course, isn’t this what I want?  I try to tell myself it is, and that my whole reason for being here, past the time I should be resting up for another big day of batting tomorrow, is to figure out if there’s any reason I should really believe my married male team mate might be interested in something more than sharing the pitch with me.

My fingers somehow find the bottom of my shirt.  Huss doesn’t look away.  I make myself stay front on, giving him a good view as I pull the shirt up and bare my chest, tugging it over my head and fisting it in my hand as I make a show of screwing up my nose at the damp of the fabric.   I toss the shirt casually on the counter top, reaching slowly for the fresh white one I’m about to put on.

I make myself look at him.  His eyes are on me, intently, and I stay still, letting him look me over.  It’s like he’s not aware of my stare and not at all self-conscious about what he’s doing.  This should make it easy, but I have no idea what to do next.

Huss meets my eye, eventually, and holds my gaze, sipping casually at his drink.  There’s silence for several moments.

“Did you really come to celebrate?”

His voice has dropped so low I barely make out the words.

“I mean, maybe you did…but maybe you had something other than a toast in mind.”

My mind feels full of sawdust all of a sudden.  It takes me a second to comprehend the meaning of what he’s just said, or at least, form an interpretation of it.

I lift my wine glass, feeling my hand shake very slightly as I take a larger swallow than I’d been intending.

His eyes flick lower again, and I stand frozen in place.

“How’s the body?”

I frown.  Feeling his eyes run over my torso.

“Yeah, bit stiff, but I’ll live.”  I try and keep my tone as casual as I can.

“You’re fit, you’ll be right.”

I follow his eyeline to my hand, clutching the fresh t-shirt tightly.  He gestures with the hand he’s using to hold his glass.

“You planning on putting that on?”  Huss meets my eye, a shark-like grin fixed in place “because to be honest, I’d rather you didn’t.”

I freeze, suddenly wishing I had put the shirt on already, as his stare bores into me.  It’s pretty obvious that he’s thrown me for a six and decides to top up both our glasses as I stand there caught between wanting to run, and wanting to know if he’s meaning what I think he is.

I drop the shirt on the counter, somehow managing to take another sip of my drink.

“Yeah, much better,” Huss murmurs over the top of his glass.  I can’t really mistake the way he’s looking at me now, and my body heats in response.  I hope my face doesn’t show it, as I meet his eyes as confidently as I can.

“You know, it’s hardly fair,” I begin.  His eye quirks up in question. “That I’m standing here half naked and you’re fully clothed.”

Huss’s amused smile tells me he gets it.  I somehow feel myself relax a little. We’ve made it past some point where neither of us could be completely sure what the other wanted.

“No, that’s not fair is it?” He keeps his eyes locked on mine as his glass is set down on the counter and he reaches for the bottom of his shirt.  I watch as he makes an almost deliberate show of pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, eventually tossing it onto the counter next to mine, and grinning at me in a look of satisfaction.

Huss has a great body.  People don’t expect to see a body like the one in front of me when they see him fully clothed.  I’m not sure why, considering how hard I know the team works on fitness. Losing some of my nerves I let my eyes wander over him slowly, admiring the years of hard work that have gone into his physique. I barely register the words that slip from my lips as I do.

“Now that’s much better.”

“Hmmm…” Huss makes a thoughtful noise as I see him reach for the towel on the counter top.  “Still a bit of a mess though.” I stay stock still as he moves close to me and reaches out to gently wipe a corner of the towel across my chest.

My mouth goes dry.  He meets my eyes, smiling slightly and looking as if he’s checking that this is okay.  All I can do is stay still as his eyes lower again and he works the corner of the towel over my upper body, wiping up far more liquid than my recent spillage let loose.

As his hand moves lower, down to my upper stomach, I feel the towel fall away and drop to the floor.  We both look up at the same time.

He murmurs, “now you’re all clean.”

I think I can almost feel his warm breath against my lips.  I might be imagining it.  His hand is burning into my skin where it rests, stilled against me.  I’m not sure I can even breathe.

“Yes.” I answer his question minutes late.

“Yes?” his voice is so low now, and the quality of it sends a shiver through me.

“I came here for more than a celebratory drink.”

He grins, his hand moving again, slowly heading south, this warm blunt fingertips trailing over my stomach.

“Well this _is_ a pleasant surprise.”

I feel slightly braver now in the knowledge that he isn’t going to push me away and my head tilts to the side as I return his grin.

“You know, today, when we were walking off and you hugged me…your head ended up on my shoulder and for a second there…”

My words trail off.  Huss is glued, and I’m distracted by his fingers sliding lower.  They reach the top of my jeans and I feel two of them gently tracing the waistband.

“Yeah?” he looks at me curiously.

“I thought you were going to kiss my neck.”

I wait for his reaction, half-expecting shock, but instead seeing Huss wet his lips, tonguing slowly over the bottom one.  His fingers find their goal and one of them hooks into the belt loop of my jeans.

With a look of sudden surprise I find myself pulled up against my teammate.  His bare torso meets mine as he pulls me forward, grinning that cheeky grin and looking anything but shocked.

“Probably wouldn’t have been the right time and place,” he mutters, low.

Now I can feel his warm moist breath across my lips.

“No…might not have gone down so well.” I’m not too sure how I’m managing to hold any sort of conversation at all.  He’s all around me.  I can smell and feel him, and the warmth of his body is heating mine like a furnace.  I feel hands slide over my hips pulling me even closer. I slowly raise mine to rest in the same place.

“Be a shame for you to miss out though.” His voice is barely a whisper as his damp lips hover so close to mine I imagine I can already taste them. “I mean, it was a pretty special day…you deserve…”

I cut him off, pressing forward and closing the last few millimetres as I press my parted lips to his, closing my eyes and feeling him respond instantly.

His skin is slightly rough with stubble.  It helps leave me in doubt that this is a man.  There’s no soft skin and delicate scent.  No light sighs or stray strands of hair.  Everything is hard and muscular.  His arms feel strong and capable against me as I feel one snake around my waist.  Huss wastes no time in opening his mouth to me, his lips pressing firmly to mine, and I eventually respond, my inhibitions falling away.  He tastes like champagne and something completely forbidden.

I feel his tongue flick out and press between my lips and my hands tighten automatically on the cotton fabric of his shorts.

I’d been aware of the pressure in my groin since he’d pulled my body up against his, and through the thin fabric of his shorts, I can feel him responding.  The knowledge is intoxicating. 

He eventually breaks the kiss, his mouth lingering close to mine as we both pull in ragged breaths.  He smiles, somehow managing to find his voice.

“You deserve to be congratulated.”

My head is tilted up slightly to look at him as I slide one hand around to rest on his arse.

Huss chuckles softly, dipping his head to kiss at the corner of my mouth before murmuring against my lips, “found something you want back there?”

My head spins.  I manage a nod.

It’s enough to answer Huss.  The glint is there in his eye again as he speaks again.

“I guess it’s only fair…captain’s privilege and all…”

I marvel at how confident he sounds.  I want to be the same.  It’s not as if he’s knocking me back.

Before I can think anything else his nose his nudging into my hairline as I tilt my head, and warm lips work over my neck.  My mouth drops open, and an unintelligible sound falls out.

His whispered words vibrate close to my ear, seconds later.

“Is that what you want, Pup?  Hmm?” He manages to punctuate this by pushing back slightly against my hand, “Or…can I-”

I gasp softy as his lips close over my earlobe and teeth nip lightly at the soft flesh.

“Can I fuck you?”

The heat pools in my groin instantly.  My skin prickles.  Yes.  Yes you can.  It takes me a second to realise I haven’t said it out loud.  I freeze, my body stiffening against Huss.  I realise, too late, that he reads that as a rejection.

He pulls back, staying close but looking at me with slightly concerned eyes.

I blink, my heading shaking lightly, “No I…I mean, yes.”  Top marks for communication, captain.

Huss doesn’t look convinced of anything.

“Yes, I want you to.”  I bite my lip to prevent myself adding the “please” on the end.

He smiles at me then.  Somehow his hand has closed gently around my wrist which has dropped to my side.

“Come on,” he replies softly, tilting his head in the direction of the bedroom.

I nod, wordlessly.  I take in a breath as he pulls back and I’m focused again on the ache in my groin.

The door is pushed shut behind us as Huss pulls me into his bedroom.  The room is suddenly heavy with expectation.  I look around, my nerves sending heat over my skin as a finger trails lightly up my arm, and a warm body moves close to mine.

“You look like you haven’t done this before…but that can’t be right.”

My head tilts up.

“It can’t?” I suddenly wonder if I have the words ‘wanton slut’ plastered across my forehead.

Huss settles his hands on my hips and shakes his head.

“Someone like you can have anyone they want.”

I feel teasing fingers slide along the waistband of my jeans before popping the button carefully.

“Can I?” Huss questions quietly.

I nod, for a moment not even realising what I’m saying yes to until I feel my zipper being tugged gently downwards.

Some of the thoughts I’d been having flood my mind.  I wanted those strong capable hands working my clothes off my body, which are so good around a cricket bat, wrapped around another part of me.  I look at Huss, and he meets my eye, wasting no time in leaning in and ghosting his lips across mine as he eases my jeans down my hips.

I raise a hand between us, finally remembering to move, and rest it on his chest as I feel his fingers hook into the elastic of my underwear.

It’s like we’re suddenly standing in a fridge as the heat leaves my body and I feel the prickle of goose flesh as he pulls my underwear down, rubbing almost painfully over my hardening cock.

I suck in a breath a let out a muted sound that has Huss grinning in amusement.  He wastes no time in letting his warm fingers find my solid length, and the feeling when they brush over me gently for the first time is like nothing I have felt or could have imagined.  He sees the change in my expression and leans close, sensing I might need some encouragement.

“Just relax…let me make you feel good.”

I feel my hips jerk forward in response as his fingers close around my cock, and God, I could come like this.  I want to close my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder and push my hips forward into his grasp.  Huss, however, has other plans, as he lets go of me suddenly and grabs my hand guiding it to his boxers and pressing my almost limp fingers against the tented front of them as he meets my eyes.

“Feel that?”

My eyes grow large as I press my fingers against the thick shaft, straining against the thin material.  He lets go of my hand and I grow braver, rubbing my finger against him and pressing more firmly.  His expression changes, and I see his eyelids start to flicker as he lets out a half-mumbled, “fuck”.

I need more of him against me, and somehow I make myself push my fingers in-between the elastic of the waistband and his skin sliding my hand in and touching him for the first time.  He’s hot and hard under my touch and it makes him jerk forward in part surprise as he feels me for the first time.

More sounds fall from his mouth as his head moves closer to mine and his lips search for my neck.  I grow more confident with each reaction of encouragement and I let my fingers wrap around his cock, earning a whispered string of words close to my ear.

“Jesus Christ, Pup…can’t come like this…” he kisses my neck, close to my ear, his breathing harsh, “get on the bed for me.”

I nod, letting go of his heavy shaft,  earning a small groan of protest as I shuffle out of my shoes, jeans and undies, pooled around my feet.

I suddenly grow unsure again.  Yes, it’s a simple enough request – get on the bed – but how am I supposed to lie down?  Almost as if Huss sees the look of uncertainty cross my face,  he smiles at me and prompts gently, “just lie down.”

I smile back, not hiding my nervous relief as I lie back, fully naked on the bed, resting partly on my side and letting my head rest on my hand as I bend my elbow.

I watch Huss, as he looks for something.  I realise slowly what that something is as he emerges triumphant from one of his bags stowed in the corner of the room.  It crosses my mind that he’s prepared for this, so maybe he’s prepared for gay sex to happen regularly. Again, he sees something pass over my face as he stands at the foot of the bed.

“You’re fucking incredible, you know that?”  It hadn’t been what I was expecting, and I feel my face flush slightly as he pauses to look me over. “You know…I’ve been hoping for this.”

Huss suddenly seems completely naked to me, even though he still hasn’t removed his boxers.

He looks at me and I stare back.

“You have?”

He simply nods, motioning towards the small tube of lubricant in his hand, “this isn’t in my bag because …well, I don’t do this often.”

I wanted to ask how often, but instead, feeling like this moment was about to turn serious, I change tack.

“I think you should get naked and get over here.”

Huss’s expression lightens, and he’s quickly pushing his boxers off, freeing his fully hard cock and crawling onto the bed on all fours.  It happens so quickly I don’t have time to look him over fully and as he settles on his side next to me, I finally let my eyes travel up and down the length of his naked form, lingering his groin and grinning like an idiot.

“Well some someone’s happy to see me.”

Huss hooks his hand behind my neck and moves his mouth close to mine.

“You have no idea.” He kisses me hard, holding my mouth against his as he rolls me onto my back, sliding his body on top of mine and nudging a knee between my legs.

I let out a groan as his body slides over my sensitive cock and reach for his hip to pull him down against me to get some relief.

He smirks, pulling away and sliding a hand up my inner thigh to encourage me to part my legs further.  Seconds later, he’s kneeling between my legs, removing the cap from the tube he has in his hands.

I feel completely vulnerable, and yet, completely sure that I want this, need this, and I bend my legs, resting my feet on the mattress, as my fingers find my cock and stroke it idly.

Huss pauses with some of the liquid already coating his fingers, taking his time as he takes me in again.  I must be quite a sight, lying back, open and ready for him like this.

“I’m too old for you, you know.  I mean fuck, look at you.”

I try not to frown. “Don’t be an idiot.  I came here, remember, now hurry the fuck up.” I feel my body shift on the bed slightly, as if to punctuate the urgency I’m feeling.

Huss’s expression lightens with a grin.

“Anything you say, Captain.”

And his fingers are there, pushing between my arse cheeks and teasing over the tight entrance to my body.

“Just…yes…” I close my eyes, feeling him push insistently against me, hoping he’ll get the message that it’s okay, I want it, he doesn’t have to ask permission.

And he does.  My tight tense muscles flutter around his fingertip as he pushes it inside me, sliding slowly deeper before pausing and working it back and worth gently.

Oh.  My hands find Huss’s body, my fingers pressing into his skin.  He pushes in deep and I squirm on the bed, needing the sensation to be amplified.

A second blunt finger presses against me and I push onto it instinctively.

Hot breath ghosts my neck. “You like that?” Warm lips meet my shoulder, “I like that.”

Huss emphasises the point by opening me up further with a second finger.

“You feel as good inside as you look outside.”

I open my eyes wide and stare back at him.

“I need you in me.” My muscles tighten around the fingers inside me to hammer home the point.

“Oh fuck,” Huss mutters, withdrawing quickly and fumbling with the lube before smearing more over his cock with shaking fingers.

I’m about to make a cheeky comment about his nerves when it hits me.   Huss is between my legs, his fingers shaking, his body bare and his cock hard and hot, ready for me.  I swallow watching him move, gripping his cock as I tilt my hips up.

His body moves over mine, the heat from it almost burning me.  My hands slide over his back as we look at eachother.

I feel his cock, for the first time, and I have no idea how it’s going to fit inside me, but I need it as much as I’ve ever needed anything.

“Please.” The word is barely a whisper as his hips nudge forward, the thick wet head insistent against me.

I push back again, meeting his gentle thrust and parting my lips automatically as Huss enters me for the first time.  I can’t stop my fingers pressing hard into his back as I breathe deeply, willing my body to adjust and relax. 

His lips find the corner of my mouth, and he’s whispering a string of words about how good I feel around him. I let a hand slide lower, moving over his arse to encourage him deeper.  He takes the hint and my eyes pinch shut as he fills me up, burying himself deep in a single smooth movement.

I let out a soft gasp, the pinch surprising me, and then, Huss rocks his hips.

I can’t remember anything feeling so good, ever.  My gasp changes to a whimper, and my body responds by pushing against him my hands grabbing his arse, pulling him into me again as he pulls back a little.

He reads my reaction and starts to move in and out of me, obviously feeling as good as I do.

The friction is incredible.  I can feel the sweat gathering on the skin between us, as we slide against eachother. Huss lets out a soft grunt each time he buries himself back inside me, and I whisper roughly into the side of his neck as his head leans against mine.

“Don’t hold back…need to feel you…harder…”

He doesn’t disappoint as my body is pushed heavily into the bed.  The weight of his body presses down against me as he forces his cock in hard.  As if reading my mind, he somehow manages to support his body while a hand finds my cock, rubbing over the wet head, and almost making me come.

“Shit…you’re gonna make me…” lips close over mine and Huss pushes his tongue inside me, silencing everything but my deep groans of desire.

He breaks his mouth away from mine, breathing heavily over my lips as I feels his body strain hard forward, the change in movement obvious as my muscles clench and relax around his cock.

“Me…first…”

I watch his face as he reaches the edge and goes over, letting go deep inside me, filling me up with cum.  His loud groan is smothered against my ear as his hips continue to work.  His hand squeezes and twists around my cock, as I push up, my hips starting to buck up into his body and his touch.

“Come on…” he whispers raggedly, “let me feel you come for me.”

It’s the words alone that make me let go.  My head falls back, as the sound I let out fills the room and signals clearly that I’m done for.

Huss works my cock, as I feel the warm liquid between us, most of it over his hand.  It feels so dirty, but so damn good.

“Shit…” I swallow several times, struggling to find my voice again as my head stays back, and my breathing starts to level out.

Warm, smiling lips are at my neck, kissing my damp skin over and over, before murmuring against my ear.

“And that’s definitely how I’d like to be congratulated after a good innings.” Huss raises his head, grinning down at me, “well done, Michael.”

I lift my head slightly, returning his grin, letting my fingers trail idly over his back.

“Ah but I haven’t made 300 yet.”

Huss shakes his head, “no but you’re going to.”

“Mmm…” I can’t shift my smile.  I’d agree with anything he told me right now. “If you say so.”

I feel him moving above me and I try and hold him in place as he slides out of my body.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” I ask, teasingly.  I let my legs stretch out, curling my toes, as Huss settles on his side next to me.

I turn my head, feels warm fingers sliding over my stomach.

“I’m right here.” He’s looking me over, a curious expression on his face.

“Michael?”

I nod slightly, telling him he’s got my attention.

“That was…” his words trail off and I cover his hand on my stomach with my own.

“Yeah, it kinda was,” I agree.

I smile, and it catches.  I see Huss’s eyes light up.

“Didn’t suck.” I add with a wink.

I watch the sly turn of Huss’s lips and realise what I’ve said.

Huss leans down and grabs the sheet that’s crumpled at the bottom of the bed before pulling it over us and dropping his mouth to my neck.

“No sucking….yet…but tomorrow…after you get your 300…I promise you a whole lot of sucking.”

I feel my cock twitch at the implication, but the tired feeling in my bones finally gets the better of me.  My eyes close as Huss settles down next to me, his comforting solid form pressed into my side as sleep tugs me down.

Quite a day, it’s been, but probably nothing on what tomorrow might hold.  I fall asleep imagining my bat going in the air in celebration.

 

END


End file.
